


Father's Comfort

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Sarek/Amanda Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Spock, F/M, Fluff, family life, sarek is a bit awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Sarek overcomes his fear of holding Spock one night when he lets his exhausted wife sleep while he goes to tend to their baby.





	Father's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta's so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ~

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

His sensitive hearing picks up the soft whining almost instantly and he sits to search for his wife in the dark. She's fast asleep, sprawled out on her stomach to his right side. The baby would start crying at any moment and wake her and seeing that she was already exhausted, he slides out of bed to make his way to the baby's room. His back is rigid as he enters the room, steps quiet and practiced. Sarek silently found himself shrouded in doubt; he had never woken in the night to tend to the baby and honestly he did not really know what to do.

 

The little boy laid on his back in the cot, hands outstretched eagerly and lips pulling down into a frown. He will start wailing any second now-his cries not going to be soft at all. Sarek pauses for a moment, calculating the optimal way for him to pick up the infant before leaning over the cot. He gently slides a hand beneath the infant's head and then another beneath his body. The boy's tiny form bothers him- not that he'd tell Amanda but he was much smaller than other Vulcan infants his age. Perhaps it was due to his mixed heritage and it would be unwise to upset Amanda without being certain.

 

Sarek carries the whining infant closely and settles down on a rocking chair while adjusting the baby to rest in the crook of his arm like he had seen Amanda do.

 

"You are giving your mother many restless nights." He finds himself saying.

 

The baby stares up at him with those wide and lively eyes- just like hers, before he starts to utter a few cries. Sarek is positive he could not understand what Sarek had just said yet the baby seemed instantly displeased and wormed around in his arms. He rocks them gently but the baby keeps on squirming and twisting until he opened his little mouth to give an obnoxiously loud cry. Sarek is somewhat startled and pushes his sleeves out of the way to take hold of him again which earns Sarek more loud wails.

 

"Come now. This is unnecessary."

 

Sarek glances at the door and stands shakily, holding the baby against his shoulder as he makes his way across the room to push the door shut. He lifts the infant up, awkwardly holding him in the air as he thought of another way to hold him.  Sarek lets out a puff of air and sat back down on the chair, settled on placing the infant on his chest to provide a more comfortable and even resting place. He carefully adjusted the boy’s arms and legs, spreading them out from under his little body. Sliding one hand underneath the infant’s bottom for support, the other came to rest on his back and softly pat the crying boy.

He wondered if his robes muffled the cries or if his ministrations were of any help in aiding the baby's wellbeing. His hand slowed down, fingers tracing the small bumps along the baby's spine. The baby really did feel rather thin and fragile, causing slight distress in Sarek's mind. He was afraid to pick him up really; he could easily harm the boy with his lack of infant care.  Sarek reverts back to softly patting his small back until his crying subdued and faded into soft sounds of slumber. He looks down and feels something tug at his chest as his eyes sweep over squished cheek against his chest. If it were Amanda, she would have called it cute.

 

Minutes later a tired Amanda wanders inside, a worried look on her face.

 

"Is Spock alright?" She whispered, hands hovering over them as she came close.

 

Sarek nods, hand smoothing over the baby's small back and covering most of it as well.

 

Her worry seemed to slip away and she smiled, moving down onto her knees to rest her chin on the arm of the chair while leaning her head against one of Sarek’s arms.

 

"You picked him up."

 

"He was crying. It was the logical thing to do, was it not?"

 

Her smile widened, "Of course."

 

As she lovingly traced the little tip of one of Spock's ears, he shifted away, cuddling further into Sarek's chest.

 

"You're spoiling him like this." she murmurs fondly.

 

Sarek nods but he doesn't put Spock back into his cot until at least an hour has passed; his arms feeling empty when he does.

 

_Perhaps he would be willing to hold him more after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, requests and ideas are welcome <3


End file.
